The Queen Will Reign Forever
by PoisonDuchess
Summary: Everything seems to be going peaceful then Beast Boy & Robin are kidnapped. A very vicious person has alot in store for the two, but who says that person is in charge of the operation? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to be going well al the titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game, Raven was reading a book, and Starfire and Robin were talking about various topics.

No crime had happened in a week. Suspicion filled Robin's mind but all the fellow titans told him he was just paranoid. Robin finally relaxing, started to talk to Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg's arguing about cheating filled the living area, but the others didn't mind. It was perfectly normal for them to argue about said things. Raven occasionally looked about to see what they were arguing about this time, but she soon rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

Everything seemed to be going well and out of nowhere, the Teen Titans crime alarm went blaring off. Robin quickly left his comfy spot at the kitchen table and rushed over to see what crime was going on.

"A robbery at the Jump City Museum," Robin read out loud, scrolling through the details.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Beast Boy said, turning into a humming bird. They all rushed out the door, heading for the Museum. Not knowing what was in store for them.

When they all got the museum, a look of bewilder crossed their teenaged faces.

"Um? Where are the bad guys?" Beast Boy asked as they walked through the museum. Robin pulled out his communicator checking the details of the supposed robbery.

"It said someone had tripped the alarm," Robin said confused as he kept rereading the details of the robbery.

"Or something," Raven said as she looked around the museum.

The out of nowhere an electric came and pinned Beast Boy to a wall 30 feet ahead of them. Electricity soon filled his veins, and then a blood-curdling scream left his lips.

The titans did not have enough time to suspect the impact because the enemy attacked seconds after the net hit their green friend. Robin was in a chokehold, Raven was fighting hand-to-hand combat with a man dressed all in black, Cyborg's wiring had been hacked when another man had jumped on his back, and he now laid on the floor. A man had walked behind Starfire with chloroform and she now lay on the floor, passed out.

"探偵と緑の少年をつかむと行くことができます！" the man shouted. [Grab the detective and the green boy and lets go! ]

Robin's captor had used chloroform and he was now passed out. The man rushed over to Beast Boy, who had passed out because of all the electricity, and he placed Beast Boy in the truck, Robin's captor did the same.

"これは非常に簡単な作業でした！女王は喜んでされなければならない," Robin's captor said. [This was quite an easy task! The queen shall be pleased,]

"非常に," Beast Boy's captor said. [very]

They both got into the truck and started to drive. The two teen titans strapped in chairs in the back.

**I used Japanese for the two **_**ninjas **_**talking. I don't know if you could tell, but they were ninjas. I wasn't very descriptive about that. I used google translator for the Japanese for it may not be the best but whatever. Anyway, this story will explain what beast boy is talking about in my generator rex and teen titans crossover. If you have not read it you should! **


	2. Chapter 2

As the remaining titans woke up, worry filled their hearts and minds.

"Where are they?!" Starfire practically shouted.

"Getting mad won't make them appears," Raven said as she stood, her head still hurt from being banged in the head.

""We'll find them," Cyborg said, staring at the big hole in the wall. "I hope,"

Robin groaned as the truck stopped, the two men got out of the truck and walked to the back. Robin's captor put a finger up to his mouth.

"それらを復帰させるか、女王は激怒されるわけではありませんことを確認してください," Robin's captor said as him and his comrade unloading the titans. [Make sure not to wake them or the queen will be furious]

The two captors walked into a room, each ninja both carrying a titan. The two put each titan on a table and strapped them in.

When the two finally awoke hours later, they found a woman standing in front of them. She had long black hair that went passed her hips, darkly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and an evil grin. Her eyes twinkled as she saw the two boys wake up.

"Let us go!" Robin said as he twisted around in his shackles. Beast boy's eyes got big as he realized who she was.

"What do you want from me?!" Beast Boy said as his fear quickly turned to anger.

"Oh so you do remember me!" The strange woman said, as if delighted.

"I remember you're a raging psycho path!" Beast boy shouted, letting his fear show.

Robin had no clue what they were talking about, but he paid attention anyway.

"That's no way to speak to a queen," she said shaking her head in disapproval.

"QUEEN!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Anyway, you are probably wondering why you're here? You Garfield* are here because we never finished your project*. And you Robin, you will be my new guinea pig!" she said as if she had been handed a billion dollars.

" .Way!" Robin said, not believing his ears.

"Yes way," The queen smiled. "GUARDS!" she yelled. "Get them ready for the _procedures_,"

**Terms you might not know**

**You Garfield- That is Beast Boy's name. Garfield Logan p.s if you didn't know**

**We never finished your project – this is an idea based of Young Justice in season 2. Garfield Logan has Martian blood in him from Miss Martian. I think that queen bee did mess with Garfield's dna but most likely I made it up in my brain**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be about what they do to Robin. Kind of getting writer's block, but I'll manage. Please R&R!**

A man covered in all black walked up to Robin, a small mask in his right hand. Robin tried to squirm away but the man took his other hand and held his face still. He slipped the mask over his face and pressed a button on the small mask. A green colored gas flowed out and into Robin's mouth, quickly making him pass out. When he was passed out, the man unchained him. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

He walked out of the titanium room and turned left. He walked down a very long hall and finally reached a door. The door slided open and he walked in. He placed Robin on a long sliver table. He took his arms and feet and strapped him into the table.

When the gas started to wear off, Robin found a large man in a white lab coat standing over him. He had a needle in his full of purple liquid with tons of bubbles in it.

"Good morning sleepy head," he had a big fat evil grin on his face. He walked over and injected the liquid into a vein on his neck. A weird sensation started to go all over Robin's body. His whole body started to go numb. His head fell to the side, not having any strength to carry it.

"Wha was tha?" Robin asked, not being able to put his lips together.

"It's making everything go numb in your body, pretty soon you won't be even able to think." He said as he walked over to him. He placed a hand on his chest and leaned into his face before he spoke again.

"Do not worry little one, _everything is going to be fine_," he said as he pulled away from Robin's face. He walked to a computer only a few feet away and started to type. Meanwhile, Robin tried to speak but he was to numb to accomplish the task.

The man turned around and had a small white collar in his hand. He walked over to Robin and put it on over Robin's forehead.

"With this is on, you'll believe everything I say," he said, very pleased with himself.

Robin could feel the desire to not even think. To just sit there and let the mad scientist do whatever he pleased with him. Not having the strength to fight it, Robin gave in. Robin did not think, he just instead sat there, motionless. The action he was doing was taking shallow breaths.

"Now that's a very good boy," the scientist said as he filled a needle with a bluish green liquid. He turned and looked at Robin.

"Now time for your medicine," the mad scientist said as he walked over to Robin, the big needle in his hand, ready to be injected into Robin's veins.

**So what do you think? The next chapter will definitely be about Robin. I could go to Beast Boy's but he's a whole different story ( hehe story ) . I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

The man injected the bluish green liquid into the vein on Robin's inner elbow. He could not feel the injection of the drug or even the needle itself.

To a person who hadn't been numbed, the liquid would've burned. They would have felt pain that was so bad it could not be explained. The drug the mad scientist had injected into him was a very simple drug, a drug that had been made from an alien substance, which these aliens had used as an execution drug.

The purpose of injecting this _poison _into his system was simple. The numbing drug was going to wear in a matter of minutes, and the scientist wanted to see the pain on his face. The control collar on him would make him show every emotion he was feeling, crystal clear.

The numbness drug was already starting to wear off, he could tell by his facial features. Tears rolled down his porcelain white skin, his whole body tensed up, his mouth became dry, he started to hyperventilate because the drug wasn't letting him get the proper amount of oxygen. He leaned back into the titanium table, tears rolling heavily down his face now. He really wanted to die right then and there; it was starting to be too much to take.

"Why?" he asked weakly, his face was becoming red because of all the crying.

"Why? Why!" the scientist had his hands balled up into fists and at his sides. "You're mister perfect! Perfect life, perfect family, you are the heir to a freakin millionaire!"

"So, that doesn't mean I'm mister perfect," his mouth was so dry, the drug was really taking its toll on his body.

Before he could speak again, the queen walked with two body guards at each side. When she saw Robin's current position she immediately ran over to him.

"WE NEED HIM ALIVE!" she yelled, her hands clutching to his face as she turned her head. She turned her head back and looked at his face. She realized what he had given him. "One of you go get the antidote for the alien drug! And the other," she squinted her eyes at the scientist before she finished. "Shoot him in the head,"

His eyes got filled with fear as the man pulled out a gun and shot. Meanwhile, the Queen had taken off his mask and made him stare into her eyes while it happened. She placed his mask back on before the guard could get a look. Before she could ask where the other guard was with the antidote, the other guard rushed in and handed her it.

She injected the clear liquid into a vein in his neck. "The only thing he got right was the collar," she mumbled as she looked over at the body of the former scientist. "Guards, get me a blindfold and clean this bloody mess up," she ordered. One of the guards handed her a small, long white piece of cloth which she used as a blindfold for Robin. The other guard ordered a cleaning crew to come down the clean up his body.


	5. Chapter 5

The queen looked at Beast Boy in a way that made him shiver.

"Guards get him to electric room," a small smirk was spray painted on her face. Beast Boy started to squirm and refused to be taken when one of the guards gave him a sedative. His eyes got to heavy that he couldn't keep them open anymore and he fell into the realm of sleep.

*later*

Beast Boy awoke up to a massive amount of electricity being shot into his veins; he screamed out in agony.

"Oh good, you're awake," the queen said, "We can begin the experiments."

"What do you want with me?" he said weakly.

"Total destruction, and thanks to the Martian I can," an evil look took over her eyes. "Guards give him the formula." A man dressed in all black came over and injected a pink substance into the veins in his neck.

A weird sensation started to take over his body, anger started to fill his head. He started to lose his grip on reality; everything was in one big blurry haze.

"Guards, give him another volt," her hands were behind her back, a smirk still painted on her face. The electricity only filled his hatred, horrible, awful thoughts started to fill his head. When the electricity stopped the queen spoke again, the combination of the pink substance and the electricity left him in a trance of pure anger.

"The Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans are your enemies, not your friends. I am your queen, you will obey my every command, understand?"

He growled what seemed to be like a yes.

"Good, guard release him," the guard came up and released, the minute he was released he turned into a tiger and slashed the guards throat. The queen smiled in amusement.

"Garfield, we are going to work together _perfectly_,"

**Okay it's really short but the next chapter will be most likely short to, so, BUT! The next chapter will be about the teen titans and the doom patrol so…. Something to look forward to at least! Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are they?" Starfire pleaded. She looked over at Cyborg who was still at the computer.

"I wish I knew," Cyborg said as his fingers took a hold of his head.

"We'll find them eventually," Raven was really awful and comforting.

"I've already contacted to Doom Patrol," Cyborg turned around and looked at them.

"They shall help us with the search of our friends!" Starfire seemed excited at the thoughts of getting her two friends back.

"When will they get here?" Raven said stoically.

"They will be here in a couple hour. I think they said they were in Africa..." Cyborg put his finger to his chin as if thinking then just shrugged.

Raven sighed, relieved. She too missed her friends, even though she didn't sound like it.

"While we are the waiting, let's continue our search. Shall we?" Starfire said, encouraging her teammates to look for their friends.

**I know it's really short… but I wanted to say what was going on at the tower. **


	7. Chapter 7

The queen had sent the two heroes to a history museum that was located on the west side of Jump City. The two had successfully entered into the building, but tripped a security laser. The two newly made thieves were to steal an ancient Roman vase that was currently on display.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doom Patrol had recently gotten to their tower when the crime alert went off. A video feed popped up on the screen, it showed Beast Boy and Robin taking the vase and then rushing off.

They all rushed over to the museum. When they got there, they were long gone.

"We are the too late!" Starfire said as she starred at the empty case.

"That's not like Gar at all," Elastic Girl said as she looked around their surroundings.

"My question is that why was the vase so important?" Mento said as looked at the case.

"If we can find a reason for it being important, it might lead us straight to them," Negative Man said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That's actually a good plan," Raven said, shocked.

"I'll look up some info bout the vase, but it will take awhile," Cyborg said as was typing on his arm computer.

"It's getting late," Elastic Girl said as she stretched.

"We should all get some sleep so we're fully rested tomorrow," Mento said as he turned towards is fellow teammates.

"I agree," Starfire said as she yawned.

They all turned around and went to the tower, hoping that the two were fine.

**I know it's short, but I hoped you liked! I will write more later, writing about people being tired makes YOU tired. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

Robin and Beast Boy entered the lair, the vase in Robin's fingers.

"Ah, you were successful as I see," The queen had an evil smirk on her lips. Robin handed her the vase, while Beast Boy stood in his tracks. "We shall be able to move to phase two. Were there any complications?" The queen asked with curious eyes as she stared at the two teenagers.

"The Titans and Doom Patrol were there, but we left before they got there," Robin's voice was stoic.

The queen made a semi disgusted face; "They won't be a problem, right?" she looked at the two boys, her eyes looking for understandment.

"Yes maim," the two heroes said in unison.

"Perfect," The queen clutched the vase between her fingers, grinning widely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"_How can I help you?" Elastic Girl's voice was sweet and cheery over the screen._

"_Um, I don't know how to put this but…" Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking at the ground._

_There was a silence that engulfed the room, making it slightly awkward._

_Elastic Girl gave the teenagers a weird look, "Well?"_

"_Robin and Beast Boy have been kidnapped," Raven blurted out, her voice had a hint of sadness._

"_WHAT?!" Elastic Girl's eyes went big, "What do you mean they got kidnapped?"_

"_There is this lady, we don't know her name but she goes by 'the queen'. She kidnapped them yesterday and we've been searching frantically and ya know…" Cyborg trailed off, staring in the opposite direction._

"_And we hoped that you may assist the search of our friends!" Starfire finished. _

"_I'll contact Mento and the others. We'll get there as soon as possible!" Elastic Girl shut off the communications, making the screen pitch black._

_Raven silently stormed out of the room, obviously distressed. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

**I haven't updated this in awhile so… I hope you liked! Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

The vase that Robin and Beast Boy stole was an important piece in the queen's plan. Looking at it, you wouldn't see that it had instructions for opening the gates of Hades. The queen had went to an ancient Hades temple on an abandoned Greek island.

Many guards stood, watching for the queen's plan to fail. Mighty brass doors glistened the stonewalls. The queen's clutch on the vase tightened, a mischievous grin took hold of her face.

"Robin, Beast Boy," She looked at the two heroes, "We need a sacrifice…" Robin and Beast Boy turned around and snatched one of the guards and led them to a table. The guard screamed for his life while they strapped him in. The queen violently smashed the vase to the ground, a silver dagger appearing. She gracefully bent over and picked up the blade. She walked over to the terrified ex-guard, with a villainous smirk.

She raised the dagger above the guard's chest, *"Βγείτε πανίσχυρη κύριέ μου! Εμφάνιση καταστροφικού χαρακτήρα σας με τον κόσμο, καθιστώντας τους σκλάβους σας πέφτουν στα γόνατά τους με τρόμο! Κάντε τους δρόμους τρέχει με βυσσινί, τα παιδιά τους τρώγονται από τα θηρία της εντολής σας! Δείξτε τους αληθινό τρόμο!" she chanted. She struck the dagger deep in to his chest, blood oozing from the wound. Blood ran down from his chest into a small canal dug into the floor. The crimson color ran up the wall and went into a small white circle, making it look like a red moon. The door swung open, a tall muscular man walked out.

He had ebony colored hair; glistening brown eyes, a muscular yet slender build, and he had an armor that was a deep blue. He had a sword in his right hand and a determined look in his eyes. He walked over to the queen. He raised her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you my love for my freedom, I could have never done it without you," he looked up and meet her eyes. He looked over and noticed Robin and Beast boy. "And who are the children?" his voice full of venom.

She looked over at the two boys and smiled, "They helped with your escape, they had to be _persuaded _but in all good day's work," her voice was sweet and tender, like a mother to her child. Hades looked back at the queen and cocked an eyebrow.

"And how do you suppose they can help?" his voice was harsh; he folded his arms across his chest to add to the effect. The queen slightly smiled.

"The one with black hair can help us get to the Amazons, and the green one is very powerful," she looked into his eyes, trying to convince him to believe her. He shifted all his weight to one leg, and raised both of his eyebrows. She realized he would need an explanation not to kill them, "The black haired boy knows the Amazonian princess, and he is associated to powerful people…"

A villainous grin came to his mouth, realizing the possibilities. "We shall get going, there is so much to see," he hooked his arms with hers and they walked out of the temple, the two heroes following.

***Come out my mighty lord! Show your destructive nature to the world, making your slaves fall to their knees in terror! Make the streets run with crimson, their children eaten by beasts of your command! Show them true terror!**

**I took this idea from an animated Wonder Woman movie, so….. yea.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, **


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen, Hades, Robin and Beast Boy were in a jet, getting ready to land. Hades sat quietly, staring out the window. Robin and Beast Boy still had a blank expression on their faces while the queen had a villainous smirk on hers.

The jet landed on an airport laneway. The four walked out of the jet, seven heroes waiting for them. Starfire's starbolts brightened, Cyborg formed his sonic canon, and the rest got into fighting stances.

"Give us back of our friends!" Starfire yelled out, her eyes glowed a vibrant green. Her threat made Hades chuckle.

"You do not know who I am do you child? I am Hades! Lord of the underworld!" He placed one of hands on his hip and the other he balled into a fist and held it high. A determined but mischievous glare intensified in his eyes. The heroes only stared at him with a deceived look. "Don't believe me? Well this should." A crimson red fire engulfed his hands. He relaxed both of his hands and raised them up to shoulder level and began chanting.

"*Οι νεκροί θα αυξηθούν και να γίνει υπό τις διαταγές μου! Άνοδος! Άνοδος! Να τους σκλάβους μου στον έλεγχο της ζωής! Βοήθεια στην αιτία του Άδη!" The ground started to rumble, holes became evident. Skeletons rose, their backs hunched over greatly. They lifted their necks and rolled their heads around. They moved their head straight and looked at the heroes. They roared and snarled, waiting for a command from their master. "*ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ σκλάβους μου! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΗ ΟΠΑΔΟΙ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ Οι άνθρωποι που δεν σέβονται KING ΣΑΣ!" Hades yelled loudly. The skeletons started to run at the heroes.

"Stay together and punch as many as you can!" Mento ordered. The teams nodded and began to attack. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and destroyed many skeletons at once. Elastic Girl grew as tall as a skyscraper and began to stomp on the skeletons. Starfire used her laser eyes, starbolts, and just plain punching them to dust. Negative Man turned into his negative form and flew through many skeletons, making them turn to dust. Robot Man was punching skeletons left and right. Skeletons were engulfing Raven. She had a force field up and when her force field was just about to break, she forced out an energy blast. Destroying hundreds of skeletons. Mento was using his thought blast to destroy them, only a few at a time though.

"This is working!" Elastic Girl said angrily. She punched the gun, making more skeletons turn to dust.

"You're right, there is too many," Mento said. He sucker punched a skeleton, and then roundhouse kicked another.

Starfire had turned her starbolts in a concentrated blast, taking out a whole line of skeletons. Cyborg used his sonic cannon but he hit the leg of a building that Robin was standing under. Starfire quickly saw this and grabbed Robin. They tumbled on the ground, her pinning him down. His chest was moving up and down rapidly. Starfire leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She then quickly got to her feet and carried him bridal style to safety.

**I know it's short but I have to to go to bed :(** **I will upload a WAY longer one tomorrow, promise!**

***The dead shall rise and become under my command! Rise! Rise! Be my slaves in the control of the living! Help in the cause of HADES!**

***ATTACK MY SLAVES! ATTACK THE NON BELIEVERS! ATTACK THE PEOPLE WHO DO NOT RESPECT YOUR KING!**


	11. Chapter 11

Starfire carried Robin while the two teams retreated. They all stood together and Raven used her magic to get them out of there.

Robin started to wiggle around in Starfire's arms. He nuzzled his head into her chest and opened his eyes slowly. "Starfire?" his voice sounded timid. Starfire leaned her head and kissed him on his forehead.

"You are out of the control of that awful man," her voice was soft. Robin groaned slightly before replying.

"It hurts," his voice cracked, he snuggled his head deeper into her chest. Starfire looked at him was worried eyes. She tightened her hold on him.

Cyborg sighed heavily before speaking, "Starfire take him to the medical bay." Starfire simply nodded and descended to the room. She walked since she didn't want to make him feel queasy.

Mento folded his arms across his chest, "They still have Beast Boy." His voice was cold and disapproving. Elastic Girl was staring at the floor, rubbing her shoe into the carpet.

"They caught us off guard," Raven impulsively said. She couldn't take how Mento always seemed to be disapproving what everyone was doing. How he was always stiff, Raven was stiff but not twenty four seven.

Starfire walked into the infirmary and laid Robin on the bed. She started to hook up the devices to him, never straying her eyes for more than a second from his sight. When she hooked the devices up she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Everything seems to be alright, I'll just want to have Cyborg check it," she mumbled the last part to herself. Robin screamed out in agony, clutching his chest. Starfire was immediately at his side. "What is the wrong?!" She asked. Robin whimpered slightly as tears trickled down his face. Raven and Cyborg immediately rushed in.

"What's wrong?! We heard a scream and we came runnin," he said, panting slightly. Raven looked over at Robin. His whole body was in pain. He screamed as Starfire tried to pry his fingers from his chest.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, calming him down a little. She pried his fingers off and disapproving sighed. "The injuries must be internal," she couldn't bare his pain. She soothingly rubbed his hair, taking his mind off of the pain.

"It's a with drawl…" Raven said. She looked up at Cyborg who had stopped typing. "Check his blood for any sign of a drug." Her voice was demanding. Cyborg did what he was told and walked over to Robin with a needle.

Starfire held his arm still as Cyborg drew blood from his inner elbow. He screamed out in agony. Cyborg took the needle and rushed over to the computer.

He did a blood test, finding the results rather quickly. "He does have a drug in his system," Cyborg quietly mumbled to himself. Robin yelled out in pain again. The with drawl was getting worse and worse.

**Sorry for the crap ending. I was at a carnival (school carnival) and I cam back and wanted to quickly end it, so I could coincidently write for another story. Even though it was an hour or two…**

**Lol. **

**So even though I said it was going to be longer, BUT I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**:() It had a LOT of Robstar fluff, sorry for that. :() **


	12. Chapter 12

Mento, Elastic Girl, Robot Man, and Negative Man walked into the medical bay. Raven avoided Mento's glare and simply looked at Robin. He whimpered softly, clutching his chest tightly. Starfire was freaking out because of Robin's situation.

Her eyes were glued to him. She softly stroked his head as he howled in pain. Suddenly, his cries ceased and his eyes started to glow neon white; Starfire's eye widened.

Beast Boy crashed through the window as a hippo and knocked Starfire into a wall. An army of skeletons followed behind him, swords and armor covered their bones. The heroes got into defense poses, ready to attack the undead. Robin sat up and hit Raven over the head with his fist, knocking her to the floor.

A skeleton thrusted his sword at Mento, missing him by mere millimeters. Mento did a lower punch to his jaw, snapping his head off; the skeleton crumbled. Rita was punching skeletons left and right, not letting them get any closer. The skeletons ripped the computers in half and destroyed the rest of the devices in the medical bay.

The heroes had their backs facing each other, Raven was rubbing her head. Elastic Girl and Mento had their backs together. They hooked each other's arms and Elastic Girl did a kick, making three skeletons turn to dust. They unhooked their arms and began to beat up skeletons by their own.

"Mento! Behind you!" Rita called out. Mento turned his head and punched a skeleton in their face. Mento looked over at his wife.

"Rita!" Rita quickly turned her head and roundhouse kicked a skeleton in the shoulder.

Cyborg turned his left arm into his sonic cannon and was shooting at the dead. "Nothing like the video games," he mumbled to himself. He punched all the skeletons and noticed there were no more. He looked around the room seeing none, though it was VERY dusty.

Rita punched the last skeleton, and looked at her hand. "Dust," she said aloud. She patted all the dust off her clothes, the others followed.

As Raven was dusting off her cloak she spoke, "Did you see where Robin and Beast Boy went?" She looked up at her teammates to see blank stares. Before anyone could speak the crime alert went off.

They all rushed into the main room. "Speak of the devil. There is a robbery taking place at the museum of ancient history," he slightly chuckled. "They never make it hard do they?" he asked as they rushed out the door.

_A girl was chained to a wall with many bruises along her body. Her body was soaked in blood, a combination of her own and some of her torturers. Her eyes hummed a soft indigo color, a curse to anyone whom she feared. A man of the age of twenty walked into the room, a leather rope tangled between his fingers._

"_Speak wench, or death!" he threatened. The girl raised her head, patches of blood dried in her midnight hair. Her eyes stopped humming and became a vibrant indigo. Her eyebrows slanted slightly at the man._

"_You'll become like the others if you continue to threaten," her voice was soft and calm. The man's face became filled with disgust. He untangled the rope from his fingers, letting the end dangle on the ground._

"_Your voodoo won't work on me you stupid woman," his voice was harsh, attempting to humiliate her even further. Her breathing became heavier as she continued to stare at the man. Her porcelain skin started to hum indigo._

_The man's breathing became short pants as he brung the rope to his neck. He wrapped the leather around his throat tightly, his body was already gasping for air. He tugged at the room, blood spurting from the tear. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and slit his throat, his corpse fell to the ground. Not before yelling out a deafening scream. Another guard, around the age of thirty, came running into the room. He gripped a sword tightly in his palm._

"_YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO-" a sword penetrated his heart, blood oozing from his mouth. His body fell to the ground. A man with full body armor stood behind. He placed his sword in his holster and took of his helmet, his soft blue eyes and tangled blonde hair showed. He walked over to the girl and took out his sword._

_He cut off the chains holding her hands. "What is a powerful maiden doing here?" he grabbed her hand delicately and kissed it, she chuckled slightly. "Let's get you out of here," he looked into her hazel eyes. He tugged at her hand and yanked her out of the room. They ran down a hall where horses where wanting. "Let me help you up," he reached for her hand, only to jerk it away._

"_I know how to ride! I'm not helpless!" she gripped the fabric of her skirt tightly. He raised his hands in defeat._

"_You shall have this one my maiden, and I shall have another mare," she smirked slightly before getting onto a black horse. The girl got on top of the white one and the two rode off. The man gripped his sword tightly._

_As the horse ran he extended his arm and cut off soldier's heads as they rode by. The girl tried not to feel empathy; they did have her under lock and key after all. Men in black suits held open the doors to the castle for them as they strode out._

_They rode out onto a halfway built bridge. The horses began to pick up their speed. The girl screamed out in total fear, making the man smile slightly. A black wormhole like portal appeared and the horses rode through, the girl's screaming ceased. _

_She started to look at the castle attentively. The halls were draped with silk curtains and what seemed like souls roamed the halls. Her horse came to a stop and she jumped off. The man came up to her and kissed her hand again. He grabbed her hand and caringly led her to a balcony. The audience was filled with all sorts of creatures._

_She looked to her right and a Minotaur had a plush pillow with a silver and diamond tiara on it. The man placed the tiara on her head and smiled slightly._

"_I… I… don't understand…" she stammered. She looked over at the audience. They loudly cheered 'queen'._

"_You are now officially my queen," his smile was soft and caring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips passionately. The girl let in and wrapped her arms around his neck, making the crowd go nuts._

_The both took a breath, staring into each other's eyes. "You shall now be referred to as 'Queen'," he said as he smashed his lips against hers. The 'queen' slightly smiled. _

_She was now royalty. 'And royalty means doing whatever the hell you want,' she thought. She stopped thinking and enjoyed the bliss that he was giving her, not paying attention she was in Hell's Domain. Where you will die after your death._

**I am thinking about adding this to the crossover portion of the site, but simply to lazy.**

**I hoped you enjoyed! Sadly, I am saying that the next chapter will be the last… D: **


	13. Chapter 13

The heroes arrived at the museum and spotted the felons quickly. Cyborg formed his sonic cannon, Starfire's star bolts grew brighter, Elastic Girl grew in height, and Raven's fingertips were engulfed by a dark plasma. They charged at the trouble makers, fists held high.

Robin threw an explosive birdarang, pinning her to a wall. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and chucked a hunk of metal at the heroes. Elastic Girl grabbed the metal and threw it to the side like it was nothing. Mento used his telekinesis and grabbed a street light and wrapped it around the boy. Robot Man walked behind him and held him still while Mento placed his fingers on his head. Mento put his mind to sleep as Robot Man unwrapped the street light from his body.

Raven used her dark energy and engulfed Robin in a giant bubble. As Raven concentrated on the bubble, the queen slashed her back side. She screamed out in anguish as her body touched the concrete. Starfire looked over at her friend and Robin advanced. He threw a net over her hair and an electrical current filled her veins. She ripped the device off, screaming horribly.

The queen stood over the demi demon and briskly looked over to Hades. He stood a few meters from her and had a disgusted look painted on his face. He growled loudly and turned on his heels. The queen barely had any time to turn her head before the alien princess sucker punched her in the face.

She fell backwards, her bum hitting the ground. She looked up angrily; Starfire's star bolts grew brightly in queen looked over and saw Robin laying soundly asleep on the concrete.

"Release him or else!" Starfire growled. The queen chuckled slightly before returning her scowl.

"Why would I do that?" her voice was mocking but soft, like a villain blackmailing the hero. Starfire's eyes grew a brighter green, her star bolts following. Starfire grabbed a hold of her shirt and slammed her against a nearby wall.

"Shouldin' have done that," the queen threatened. Her eyes started to hum a soft indigo as her grimace darkened. An indigo plasma engulfed her body and she was thrown into a wall thirty feet away. Starfire groaned as she rubbed her head. She snarled as she noticed the sight before her.

The queen was gone, Hades too. She remembered that Robin was still there and rushed over to him. She kneeled beside him and stuck her arms under his back. She pulled him closer into her chest and stood up. She looked around cautiously and smiled widely.

A few meters away Hades and the queen had been captured. Hades was in a bubble provided by Raven and the queen was tied up and unconscious on the ground. Starfire flew over to her friends with a puzzled look on her face. Beast Boy was in Elastic Girl's arms, faintly groaning.

"How long was I out?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Robin groaned in her arms and opened his eyes. Starfire put him to his feet, making sure he was able to stand on his own.

"What happened…" he trailed off, forcing his eyes opened.

"_Well_," Cyborg started. "You were out for a few minutes and the queen tried to escape. Raven had caught Hades off guard and catches him in her bubble. Meanwhile, I shoot my sonic cannon at the queen. Thus nocking her out," Cyborg finished, very pleased with himself.

Robin was a bit confused at some parts of Cyborg's explanation but nodded anyway.

The two teams headed back to the tower, leaving the queen for the meta human team. Raven put Hades in a pocket dimension, making sure he would never leave.

The doom patrol left and went back to Africa. The next day it was like the whole event never happened.


End file.
